mvf_moviefandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Smith Goes to Washington
Mr. Smith Goes to Washington 1939, directed by Frank Capra (IMDB Link) IMDB Summary: A naive man is appointed to fill a vacancy in the US Senate. His plans promptly collide with political corruption, but he doesn't back down. *Jean Arthur - Saunders *James Stewart - Jefferson Smith *Claude Rains - Senator Joseph Paine *Edward Arnold - Jim Taylor *Guy Kibbee - Governor Hopper *Thomas Mitchell - Diz Moore *Eugene Pallette - Chick McGann *Beulah Bondi - Ma Smith *H.B. Warner - Senate Majority Leader *Harry Carey - President of the Senate *Astrid Allwyn - Susan Paine *Ruth Donnelly - Mrs. Hopper *Grant Mitchell - Senator MacPherson *Porter Hall - Senator Monroe *Larry Simms - Hopper Boy (as Baby Dumpling) *H.V. Kaltenborn - Himself *Pierre Watkin - Senate Minority Leader *Charles Lane - Nosey *William Demarest - Bill Griffith *Dick Elliott - Carl Cook *Billy Watson - Hopper Boy *Delmar Watson - Hopper Boy *John Russell - Hopper Boy (as John Russell) *Harry Watson - Hopper Boy *Garry Watson - Hopper Boy (as Gary Watson) *Erville Alderson - Handwriting Expert (uncredited) *Harry Anderson - Hoodlum (uncredited) *Stanley Andrews - Senator Hodges (uncredited) *William Arnold - Reporter (uncredited) *Sam Ash - Senator Lancaster (uncredited) *Edwin August - Senator (uncredited) *Frank Austin - Inventor at Smith's Office Door (uncredited) *Harry A. Bailey - Senator Hammett (uncredited) *Tommy Baker - Boy Ranger (uncredited) *Kathryn Bates - Committeewoman (uncredited) *Brooks Benedict - Senate Clerk (uncredited) *Wilson Benge - Hopper's Butler (uncredited) *Edward Biby - Foreign Diplomat (uncredited) *Wade Boteler - Family Man (uncredited) *Harry C. Bradley - Arthur Kim (uncredited) *Lynton Brent - Photographer (uncredited) *Ed Brewer - Senate Reporter (uncredited) *Al Bridge - Senator Dwight (uncredited) *Harlan Briggs - Mr. Edwards, Howling Citizen (uncredited) *Tommy Bupp - Boy Cheering for Smith in Meeting (uncredited) *Harry Burkhardt - Senate Reporter (uncredited) *Frederick Burton - Senator Dearhorn (uncredited) *Georgia Caine - Third Radio Speaker (uncredited) *Ken Carpenter - Announcer (uncredited) *Jack Carson - Sweeney Farrell, Newsman (uncredited) *Burr Caruth - Townsend (uncredited) *Maurice Cass - Handwriting Expert (uncredited) *Allan Cavan - Ragner, Newsman (uncredited) *Eddy Chandler - Reporter (uncredited) *George Chandler - Reporter (uncredited) *Davison Clark - Committeeman (uncredited) *Dora Clement - Mrs. McGann (uncredited) *Richard Clucas - Minor Role (uncredited) *Shirley Coates - Assistant Bartender (uncredited) *Edmund Cobb - Senator Gower (uncredited) *Eddie Coke - Photographer (uncredited) *Dorothy Comingore - Woman at Station (uncredited) *Chester Conklin - Man in Press Section of Senate Gallery (uncredited) *Hal Cooke - Reporter (uncredited) *George Cooper - Waiter (uncredited) *Georgie Cooper - Committeewoman (uncredited) *Jack Cooper - Photographer (uncredited) *Nick Copeland - Senate Reporter (uncredited) *Anne Cornwall - Senate Reporter (uncredited) *Gino Corrado - Barber (uncredited) *Maurice Costello - Diggs, Newsman (uncredited) *Alec Craig - Speaker (uncredited) *Beatrice Curtis - Paine's Secretary (uncredited) *Lew Davis - Senate Clerk (uncredited) *Dulcie Day - Senate Reporter (uncredited) *Wally Dean - Paine's Friend (uncredited) *Vernon Dent - Senate Reporter (uncredited) *Harry Depp - Hat Salesman / Secretary (uncredited) *Joe Devlin - Waiter (uncredited) *Clyde Dilson - Reporter (uncredited) *John Dilson - Secretary (uncredited) *Neal Dodd - Senate Chaplain (uncredited) *Ann Doran - Paine's Secretary (uncredited) *Lester Dorr - Taylor's Stooge (uncredited) *Robert Dudley - Reporter (uncredited) *Edward Earle - Reporter (uncredited) *Helen Jerome Eddy - Paine's Secretary (uncredited) *Jack Egan - Reporter (uncredited) *Douglas Evans - Francis Scott Key (uncredited) *Eddie Fetherston - Senate Reporter (uncredited) *Mabel Forrest - Senate Reporter (uncredited) *Byron Foulger - Hopper's Secretary (uncredited) *Gladys Gale - Committeewoman (uncredited) *Jack Gardner - Reporter (uncredited) *Frances Gifford - Hopper Girl (uncredited) *June Gittelson - Woman at Station (uncredited) *Gus Glassmire - Angry committee member (uncredited) *Mary Gordon - Woman (uncredited) *Jesse Graves - Black Committeeman (uncredited) *Lorna Gray - Woman at Station (uncredited) *Roger Haliday - Senate Guard (uncredited) *Wilfred Hari - House Boy (uncredited) *Harry Hayden - First Radio Announcer (uncredited) *Henry Hebert - Senator (uncredited) *Louis Jean Heydt - Soapbox Speaker (uncredited) *Fred Hoose - Senator (uncredited) *Philip Hurlic - Boy Ranger (uncredited) *Olaf Hytten - Butler (uncredited) *John Ince - Senator Fernwick (uncredited) *Lloyd Ingraham - Committeeman (uncredited) *Mitchell Ingraham - Minor Role (uncredited) *Frank Jaquet - Senator Byron (uncredited) *Dick Jensen - Hoodlum (uncredited) *John Lester Johnson - Butler (uncredited) *Dickie Jones - Pageboy Richard Jones (uncredited) *Eddie Kane - Reporter (uncredited) *Robert Emmett Keane - Editor (uncredited) *Donald Kerr - Reporter (uncredited) *Milton Kibbee - Senate Reporter (uncredited) *Joe King - Summers, Newsman (uncredited) *Richard Kipling - Senator (uncredited) *Evalyn Knapp - Reporter Asking 'What Do You Think of the Girls in This Town?' (uncredited) *Wright Kramer - Senator Carlton (uncredited) *Paul Kruger - Bodyguard (uncredited) *Bobby Larson - Boy Ranger (uncredited) *Billy Lechner - Boy Ranger (uncredited) *P.H. Levy - Rabbi (uncredited) *Vera Lewis - Mrs. Edwards (uncredited) *Jack Lindquist - Chorus Member (uncredited) *George Lloyd - Hoodlum (uncredited) *Arthur Loft - Chief Clerk (uncredited) *Jane Loofbourrow - Committeewoman (uncredited) *Jack Low - Hoodlum (uncredited) *Jackie Lowe - Boy Ranger (uncredited) *Jimmie Lucas - Photographer (uncredited) *Wilfred Lucas - Pompous Man (uncredited) *Stanley Mack - Senator (uncredited) *Mary MacLaren - Head Sister (uncredited) *Hank Mann - Photographer (uncredited) *Margaret Mann - Nun with Cheering Orphan Boys (uncredited) *Eric Mayne - Man in Senate Building (uncredited) *Philo McCullough - Senator Albert (uncredited) *Ralph McCullough - Assistant Bartender (uncredited) *Matt McHugh - Reporter (uncredited) *George McKay - Reporter (uncredited) *Lafe McKee - Civil War Veteran at Lincoln Memorial (uncredited) *Sammy McKim - Boy Ranger (uncredited) *James McNamara - Reporter (uncredited) *Robert Middlemass - Second Radio Announcer (uncredited) *James Millican - Senate Reporter (uncredited) *Howard M. Mitchell - Shoe Salesman (uncredited) *Charles R. Moore - Porter (uncredited) *Bert Moorhouse - Man in Senate Building (uncredited) *Gene Morgan - Reporter (uncredited) *Robert Morgan - Senate Clerk (uncredited) *William Newell - Reporter (uncredited) *Ray Nichols - Boy Ranger (uncredited) *Field Norton - Pompous Man (uncredited) *Alex Novinsky - Foreign Diplomat (uncredited) *Frank O'Connor - Senator Alfred (uncredited) *Frank Otto - Fisk (uncredited) *Joe Palma - Hoodlum (uncredited) *Blanche Payson - Committeewoman (uncredited) *Frank Puglia - Handwriting Expert (uncredited) *Spencer Quinn - Minor Role (uncredited) *Tom Quinn - Senate Reporter (uncredited) *Ed Randolph - Senate Reporter (uncredited) *Charles Regan - Hoodlum (uncredited) *Jack Rice - Lang (uncredited) *Jack Richardson - Senator Manchester (uncredited) *Henry Roquemore - Senator (uncredited) *Johnny Russell - Otis Hopper (uncredited) *Walter Sande - Newspaperman with Pipe (uncredited) *Russell Simpson - Kenneth Allen (uncredited) *Walter Soderling - Senator Pickett (uncredited) *Harry Stafford - Senator Atwater (uncredited) *Wyndham Standing - Senator Ashman (uncredited) *Paul Stanton - Flood, Newsman (uncredited) *Larry Steers - Committeeman (uncredited) *Count Stefenelli - Foreign Diplomat (uncredited) *Robert Sterling - Senate Reporter (uncredited) *Craig Stevens - Senate Reporter (uncredited) *Landers Stevens - Committeeman (uncredited) *Carl Stockdale - Senator Burdette (uncredited) *Harry Strang - Bodyguard (uncredited) *Charles Sullivan - Cab Driver (uncredited) *Ben Taggart - Pompous Man (uncredited) *Emma Tansey - Committeewoman (uncredited) *Dub Taylor - Reporter (uncredited) *Ferris Taylor - Senator Carlisle (uncredited) *Harry Tenbrook - Bodyguard (uncredited) *Arthur Thalasso - Doorman (uncredited) *Edward Thomas - Butler (uncredited) *Frank M. Thomas - Hendricks (uncredited) *Layne Tom Jr. - Boy Ranger (uncredited) *Fred 'Snowflake' Toones - Porter (uncredited) *Victor Travers - Senator Grainger (uncredited) *Laura Treadwell - Mrs. Taylor (uncredited) *John Tyrrell - Undetermined Role (uncredited) *Frederick Vroom - Paine's Friend (uncredited) *Bess Wade - Committeewoman (uncredited) *David Wade - Minor Role (uncredited) *Max Waizmann - Photographer (uncredited) *Robert Walker - Senator Holland (uncredited) *Myonne Walsh - Jane Hopper (uncredited) *John Ward - Photographer (uncredited) *Billy Wayne - Reporter (uncredited) *Lloyd Whitlock - Schultz, Newsman (uncredited) *Dave Willock - Senate Guard (uncredited) *Florence Wix - Committeewoman (uncredited) *Eleanor Wood - Committeewoman (uncredited) *William Worthington - Committeeman (uncredited) Category:Washington D.C. Category:Government Category:Morality Play Category:AFI Top 100 Category:DC Category:Politics Category:Senate Category:1939